libertiagovfandomcom-20200214-history
Ducado da Libértia
Libértia, oficialmente o Ducado da Libértia (Latim: Ducatus Libertia, Italian: Ducato di Libertia), é uma micronação sem costa marítima na Ilha da Madeira, Portugal. É um membro constituinte do Império Karno-Rutêno desde 1 de Fevereiro 2015. Consiste numa propriedade de dois andares, um terreno anexado e um jardim divididos em três províncias, Grãcasa, Arpuro, Vitruvio e uma colónia celestial na Lua, La Hire. Libértia clama um total de 49 cidadãos desde Maio 2016 e um total de 2450 m² de área. História * Artigo principal: ''História de Libértia'' Formação e a Revolta Lomelina A 20 de Novembro 2014, a Aristocracia Lomelina propôs uma mudança de governo em que o Grande Chanceler Richard Abreo-Louis teria completo poder executivo sobre os membros da aristocracia, uma decisão que não apelou ao gosto de D. Guilherme, o então Príncipe de Lomelina, que acreditava já ter concedido grande autonomia nos trabalhos da organização. A recusa gerou grandes protestos por parte dos aristocratas que mais tarde começaram uma campanha anti-absolutista contra o príncipe a 26 de Novembro 2014. No mesmo dia, o evento agora denominado de Revolta Lomelina começou, e Richard Abreo-Louis foi coroado como o sucessor constitucional de D. Guilherme pelos membros da aristocracia após a invasão de Castello Di Valle. Três dias mais tarde, Richard abdica dos seus títulos de decreta uma mudança de forma de governo para a Republica, fundando assim o Estado de Lomelina. Quanto ao príncipe destronado, exilou-se no Reino Autónomo das Ilhas Selvagens, que tinha sido formado pelo seu primo, Francisco de Moniz II. Após uma semana no exilo , D. Guilherme tirou a conclusão que ainda detinha poder dominante em Lomellina Consolato, fundando assim o Ducado da Libertia juntamente com a Família Ducal. União com o Reino da Rutênia A 30 de Janeiro de 2014, D. Guilherme estabeleceu contacto com o Rei Oscar da Rutênia com a ideia de anexar Libertia ao seu projeto, o Reino da Rutênia, um pedido que foi instantaneamente aceite, pela antiga amizade que os dois detinham. Oscar elege então D. Guilherme como Chanceler da Rutênia e posiciona a sua família entre a nobreza rutêna por decreto real nº 033 de 1 de Fevereiro 2015 que cita: "Eu concedo autonomia aos Duques da Libértia para governar o ducado a partir do qual se trata de em pleno acordo e harmonia com o Governo da Rutênia." (Artigo 5) e "Eu nomeio a Sua Alteza Real, o Duque da Libértia para o cargo de Chanceler da Rutênia, cujas funções serão estabelecidas pelo texto Contitucional." (Artigo 6). Desde então, Libertia tem sido um dos mais importantes centro culturais de Rutênia, e lar do Arquivos Libertinos, que deu a Rutênia e aos seus estados vassalos a fonte mais confiável na documentação rutêna e ex-libris sobre micronações, bem como vários documentos oficias do extinto Principado da Lomellina. Transição para o Império Karno-Rutêno Passado um ano e poucos meses, o Reino da Rutênia é apresentado com um pedido de ajuda por parte do Império de Karnia, uma micronação fundada a 2 de Fevereiro 2016 em Praga, Republica Checa por Anton Wenzel. A ajuda consistiu desde o ensino da confecção de decretos até a produção de símbolos nacionais. Guiando a criação de diversas páginas marcando presença nas redes sociais, mesmo assim, nada foi bem sucedido. Com a discordância entre o Kaiser e o Ministro-Presidente, era inevitável que a condução do governo tivesse sido condicionada, assim então pedindo novamente intervenção rutêna. O custo desta intervenção por salvar o novo projeto, foi a entrega da Coroa Imperial ao Rei dos Rutênos. Em troca, o projeto seria expandido e seria uma parte integrante do Reino da Rutênia. O resultado desta negociação foi o "Compromisso Karno-Rutêno de 2016". O Compromisso Karno-Rutêno de 2016 estabeleceu a monarquia dual de Karnia-Rutênia. O compromisso estabelecia parcialmente a soberania do Império de Karnia separado, e não como parte integrante do Reino da Rutênia. Posto isto todos os territórios foram garantidos autonomia sob o comando do seu representante no Conselho Imperial, em que Libértia, não foi excepção. Governo e Política .]] Libértia é uma monarquia constitucional e um estado vassalo do Império Karno-Rutêno, governado pelo Duque da Libértia que jura lealdade ao Imperador de Karnia-Rutênia. O governo libertino é definido de acordo com a "Imperial e Real Constituição de Karnia-Rutênia de 2016". ''A rígida hierarquia libertina é dividida em dois cargos executivos, a Coroa Rutêna, a Família Ducal e três cargos legislativos, o Conselho Vitruviano, os Marqueses Provinciais e a Aristocracia Libertina. a Coroa Rutêna (também referida como ''Família Real) é a autoridade máxima no Império Karno-Rutêno e de todos os seus estados constituintes, incluindo o Ducado da Libértia. A Família Ducal são os governantes do governo em Libértia, são capazes de aprovar ou vetar leis dentro das fronteiras libertinas juntamente com a maioria da aristocracia. O Conselho Vitruviano é a organização legislativa que serve como governante do Governo Regional formado por cinco indivíduos eleitos pela aristocracia. Os Marqueses Provinciais são as figuras representativas de cada província ou colónia sob a protecção ou parte integrante do Ducado da Libértia. A Aristocracia é um grupo de nobres cidadãos, geralmente líderes das mais importantes famílias de Libértia e agem como uma espécie de congresso juntamente com a Família Ducal. Existem duas ideologias predominantes em Libértia, inspiradas pela ideologia politica dos Estados Unidos da América, os aristocratas dividem-se em Liberais e Conservadores, sendo que os liberais (61%) a maioria dos aristocratas e conservadores (49%) a minoria (Dezembro 2015). Diplomacia A diplomacia em Libértia é administrada pelo Ministério de Assuntos Exteriores de Karnia-Rutênia, sucessor do Ministério Rutêno de Assuntos Exteriores, é dirigido por Nicolas, Conde de Fleurac e o Rei Oscar de Rutênia. O Reino de Acrin foi a primeira nação a reconhecer Rutênia como um estado soberano, seguido pelo Reich Alemão de Mednyat (mais tarde conhecido como Principado de Pripyat) e a Republica Popular de Hashima. Karnia-Rutênia estabeleceu-se como uma micronação amigável para o resto da comunidade, com tratados de reconhecimento mutuo, relações formais e alianças. O principal objetivo da política estrangeira de Karnia-Rutênia é a contribuição da paz e estabilidade na comunidade intermicronacional. Contudo, Libértia tem contacto direto e muitas vezes indireto com aqueles que considera ser os maiores aliados, os exemplos mais fieis são o Principado de Aigues-Mortes, Principado de Lorenzburg e o Principado do Ilhéu da Pontinha. Cavalaria e Ordens Militares As forças armadas libertinas são maioritariamente influenciadas pelas ordens de cavalaria e ordens militares, muitas delas originadas no Principado de Lomellina. Ordens de cavalaria são grupos ou comités com vários graus ou decorações a quem o Duque da Libértia pode conceder a estrangeiros ou cidadãos com bom estatuto nacional tanto no ducado quanto no Império Karno-Rutêno. Ordens militares são grupos de cavaleiros militares que participam com fraternidade em guerras ou conflitos. Hoje em dia existem quatro ordens principais em Libértia: * Ordem Onerosa do Grifo Negro (originada em Castello Di Valle) * Ordem Honesta Leonárdia (atualmente extinta) * Ordem dos Cavaleiros de Grãcasa (originada na Província de Grãcasa) * Ordem Artística da Esfera Dourada (originada nas Primeiras Cortes Libertinas de 2016) Geografia Clima Libértia tem um clima mediterrâneo ameno, com temperaturas estáveis durante todo o ano. O clima pode ser separado em duas estações principais: uma chuvosa e ligeiramente fria desde Outubro até Março com temperaturas aproximadas entre os 20 °C (68 °F) até 25 °C (77 °F), e uma estação mais seca e quente desde Abril até Setembro com temperaturas aproximadas entre os 21 °C (70 °F) até 26 °C (79 °F). Níveis de humidade estão constantemente altos aproximadamente os 70%. Divisões Administrativas Cultura A cultura libertina é bastante influenciada pela cultura lomelina, adotando maior parte das tradições e costumes assim como certas semelhanças da cultura portuguesa e italiana. Estas duas grandes influências europeias fazem a cultura de Libértia uma romântica e lisonjeira influência no mundo micronacional. Os cidadãos libertinos têm como base, três objetivos principais, Descobrir, desde o seu começo, os seus antepassados dedicaram as suas vidas descobrindo novas terras e novas maneiras e estilos de vida, os libertinos seguem as suas ações a fim de descobrir novas maneiras de melhorar o estilo de vida dos seus cidadãos. Criar, as melhores obras de arte sempre inspiraram as melhores mentes da humanidade fazendo com que reescrevessem a história como a conhecemos hoje, os libertinos criam essas peças fazendo com que seja possível, a sua superação e evolução. Preservar, os maiores arquivos do mundo ajudaram as pessoas a perceber e encontrar os seus antepassados para melhorar o que já tinha sido feito, os libertinos preservam essa informação, ajudando qualquer cidadão a aprender mais. Os libertinos, maioritariamente grãocasos, praticam algum tipo de forma de arte sendo um dos maiores valores do ducado, a família ducal é muitas vezes vista pintando, compondo, decorando e até escrevendo. O próprio duque descreve-se a si mesmo como um polímata, alguém cuja experiência abrange um número significativo de diferentes áreas do conhecimento. Culinária O prato culinário nacional de Libértia é a "Lazanha de Peixe", um prato que mistura a massa em folhas da cultura italiana e o elemento peixe da cultura portuguesa, é um dos pratos mais acarinhados em Grãcasa e é muitas vezes o prato principal em dias comemorativos, principalmente jantares de Natal e judiciais. Outros pratos tradicionais são o "Bacalhau", "Canelones" e todos os tipos de massa e molhos. Religião A Imperial e Real Constituição de Karnia-Rutênia de 2016 ''garante liberdade religiosa, apesar da teologia oficial ser o Deísmo maior parte dos seus cidadãos são Cristãos Católicos. Esta escolha foi feita pelo fundador e Príncipe da Lomellina trazendo as ideologias genovesas e do Renascimento Italiano onde muitos génios adotaram durante a sua vida. Após isto, Leonardo Da Vinci foi eleito como o patrono de Lomellina e Libértia pela grande admiração do duque para com ele. Uma grande variedade de nobres mesmo seguindo a igreja católica, seguem e estudam alguns cultos paganistas e mitológicos. Rickard de Abbrant Luiz, o líder do Condado na Aristocracia Libertina é um grande seguidor da Mitologia Egípcia e estudou Egiptologia durante quatro anos. Outros nobres, como Lorenzo Di Nuna Baptista Visconde de Arpuro-Oeste, estudou Mitologia Nórdica e Michael Antoine Di Souza Barão de Souza, estudou Mitologia Japonesa e teologias Budistas vivendo no Japão por dois anos de 2009 a 2011. Idioma No uso quotidiano o português é o idioma mais utilizado. Na corte a língua oficial ainda o português, outras com grande uso regular são o inglês e o francês principalmente por membros do governo karno-rutêno, sendo que o inglês é a única língua utilizada no Ministério de Assuntos Exteriores de Karnia-Rutênia. Inglês é a língua oficial depois do referendo para decidir qual a língua nacional seria adotada por Ruthenia em 2014. Lusófonos e anglófonos tinham dividido o governo disputando o poder, com o Rei favorecendo um contra o outro. O plebiscito terminou com a vitória dos partidários do idioma Inglês com o português limitado a ser a língua da corte real, os lusófonos começaram um êxodo e os anglófonos, liderados pelo Duque de Erdene, tentaram incitar uma rebelião, mais tarde sendo punido. Literatura Literatura em Libértia começou no início de 2015, quando tornou-se popular escrever contos ocultistas e histórias de terror. Desde que o ducado passou a fazer parte do Reino de Rutênia e mais tarde do Império Karno-Rutêno, histórias sobre os Mitos Libertinos começaram a ser escritas. Exemplos comuns de literatura ocultista incluem os contos ''Queda (The Fall), Porta do Vazio Infinito (Door to the Infinite Abyss), Herdeiro dos Anjos (Heir of the Angels), Páginas de Palanzo (The Palanzo Pages) e muitos outros pelo escritor romancista e ocultista A. Heartless. Símbolos Nacionais A atual Bandeira Libertina, também chamada de "A Negra e Encarnada" (The Black and Red), foi desenhada pelo duque D. Guilherme a 21 de Março 2015 e oficialmente atualizada a 22 de Março 2015 pela antiga bandeira, também desenhada pelo mesmo a 1 de Dezembro 2014. A bandeira é dividida em três cores principais; a secção superior é representada pela cor preta; a secção central representada pela cor branca e a secção inferior pela cor vermelha. Ao centro a secção central suporta um escudo estilo-suiço com um galo branco, o animal nacional de Libértia. A bandeira é 13 unidades por 19 unidade de altura e comprimento com um proporção de 2:3. O Brasão de Armas Libertino foi desenhado pelo duque D. Guilherme a 22 de Março 2015. Consiste num helmo Or com a coroa ducal de Libértia, um manto Argent/Or e dois ceptros em Or, um com a mão cristã e outro com uma fleur-de-lis. Ao centro um escudo estilo-suiço em Gules representando um galo Argent suportando dois dragões em Gules com línguas em Or. A maioria Gules do escudo representa o sangue humano (que se acredita ser o combustível de vida), os dragões são um símbolo que representam os sonhos e a curiosidades dos libertinos pelo mundo desconhecido. A mão cristã num dos ceptros representa a religião cristã como uma influência das gerações passadas e a fluer-de-lis noutro ceptro representa as ideologias modernas da razão. O galo em Argent representa o animal nacional de Libértia. O Hino Nacional Libertino é parte da sinfonia "Carmen - Overture" composta por Georges Bizet. Esta peça musical foi apresentada a 3 de Março 1875 na Opéra-Comique, Paris e implmentada em Libértia a 11 de Janeiro 2015. Category:Libértia Category:Artigos Principais